injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Armor Wing ( Injustice New Era )
Armor Wing is a playable character created by Owen Hardy, in the Game, Injustice: New Era, created by Godkombat21. Biograhpy: As Sliver Phantom: Riely Grayson is the Older Brother To Dick Grayson who he has had a Rivarly Grudge against since he was Abandon as a Baby Five years before he was born. since his Paretns were not ready to have a Child so they Put him in a Orphange but Riley had used this to become Champion of Gotham Laster Tag Center which was Destroy by Tony Zucco who gave Riley a Task to Spare his life, He was sent him to Ips Mountain the which was the hightest Moutain in North Gotham. Riley Finished the task but before heading back he discover a Temporaely Camp and a Poster of the Flying Grayson, shocked upon reading the Sign about his Parents being a part of the circus riley he Took a Disguise to infiltrate it so see what his so called Farther and Mother have done since. He encouter a Young Kid Being Mugged by a Crook but Riley intervent and beat him and left him for the cops, Riley took on the Name Silver Phantom, After take Down The Tong Zucco's Gang Phatom thought he should finally met his family despite that Tony's mafia have found out rileys idenity. Phantom Then Reach the Grayson Cirucs on a cold, Snowy Night But when Peeked at the window he saw that His parents had already had another Son Dick Grayson, and Even heard a Convensation about his parents if that should tell dick about his Older Brother. feelign Rejected Phantom forgot about goign back sadden by his Fate Phantom Attempted suicide Once by Gun shot but the Gun was Knocked off by a Pie. The Joker intervend an offered him Family. Despite Phantom saveed Batman from falling into a Time Capsule trap by Luthor and Joker but he ened up Trapped into one for Five year's after being freed. Phantom heard about the Formation of the Teen Titan's and one of there member's Dick Gryason , riley Sworn Revnge and Evil, Riley was a Sworn Rivaly of the teen titans untill he unstood that his Parents regretted ever do it so he joined the Titans and Tried to warn Robin and the other's of Terra's Decpetion But was Ignored. During the Baptism Of the Blood Comic When all the Titans Were captured and Dick Mind Controlled by blood brother, Phanton Infiltrated The Basment when he destroyed Blood Brother's Flesh Serpent but fell into a Trap when he Discoverd a Portal. Blood brother and Dick under mind Control and the Caputred titans Watch Blood Brother activate the Portal Sending Phantom to an unknown place Pressume to have died. As Armor Wing: as it turns out Riley ended up in the Earth-12 in the year 2034 where he meet Terry Mcginis who helped him get to the past but before that Riley manage to Steal a Rare Kryptonian Pistol that had power from the Sun and a Battal Suit that had Restiance to any Earth Element, A Photon Sheild That had good Restiance to any Lantern Crop member and a Laser Rapier. As he return to his main world he Grew in anger that he did not understand that his borhter was mind controll and thoguth he was a Traitor and Put him in a Portal so Riley Planed Revnege, Upon Defeating all of them In a Fight he found that the Gun he had contain a Power Charge Blast when at Maxium Power it can fire a Shoot 12X it's Orignal Power easily Defeating his opponets. After Finding out that Dickhas Change his appearcance to nighwing Riley also Did this with his new technolgy And Renamed himself Armor Wing he is also fights the justice league sometimes aswell But Eventuall Joins them in Irony. Event In Injustice: ''In Comics: After Riley had found out About Superman's Recent Action Including Killing the Joker. Armor Wing Offically Called it quits an isolated himself away from any sight of the Justice Leauge in the Batcave Which Batman is annoyed of. But After Nightwing's death Rilet grew depressed and vengeful against the Regim, Starfire and Red Hood Tried to Warn Riley not to Do Anything that will make him a traget But Rileys Anger gets the Better of him. Riley Invaded the Teen Titan's Tower. During the Fight Riley is Nearly Killed when Kid Devil nearly Tear his neck But Armor wing Jumps back and Use a Omega Blast destroy the Hold Room Killing Eddie and Wonder Girl, Super Girl is then Sent to deal with Riley but during the Fight Riley manages to Stab her with Ra Saber and is Mortaly Wounded by Riley Finnaly losse his anger and realise he had destory his Former HQ. Superman Barely Saves Kara from Riley and Picks Him up and flys with him into the air with rage and Rips of the Zian Helmet and destroys it then Lets go of Riley to let him fall to his death. But Superman did not See That Riley fell into a Portal summoned by Rave who Offer Riley to her alliagnace as she planned to Take Over the Regime once Trigon is at Strenght he will take over the World. Since Riley is Dommed to sever her or Suffer eternity in Azarath. Injustice Gods Among us ( Game 2013 ):'' During Chapter 7 The One Earth Armor Encouter's Deathstroke in the Justice watch tower who asked him Why he is a member of the Regime. Riley told him that it was not a choice but does not fight him. In Chapter 8 Raven and Riley take over Green Arrow But backfire as she is knocked out. Riley tries to Fight Green Arrow but stops when he tries to explain the trouble he is in about Raven and tells Batman Trigon's Plans. Armor Wing then Leaves with The insurgency as Batman tells him that Nightwing would want him to fight for the insurgency now matter what treats you. Riley then is informed by Flash about Superman's Regime During Barry's Chapter Armor Wing then Scouts for Any Sign of Remige But is Attack By Damian as Nightwing who Plans to kill both of the Grayson but is Beaten Badly by him. Cyborg ( Regime ) then Arrive to during the fight Victor believe that he was always a traitor to the Titans But Armor Wing say he is. Riely is then Confornted by Raven who seeks Vengence against him. Riley Manges to overcome Raven But is then threated as he was she Sends him to Azrath for A While until Raven from the Normal Universe Frees Him. Power's and Ablilitys: * The Nova Blaster ( A Powerful Laser Gun From the Earth-12 year 2034 was given to him back Terry ) * Ice Shot ( Frezze enemy) * Electric Shot * Omega Blast ( A Powerful attack that has 12x the Power of any other bullet or shot. ) * The Battal Suit ( A Red and white Armor including a Helmet is immune to all elemental Attack's) * Shade Fits/ Metor Uppercut ( A Punch 3x Stronger then any other ) * Eletronic Button ( a Button on his Glove that disable and cuts all Eletricy in the Enemy's Power or Weapon) *Holo Shield ( Power Restiance to Any Lantern Crop attack ) * The Holo Sheild as a Jets on it which Riley can use as a Surf Board ) *Ra Saber ( A Pure Laser Rapier ) *Zian Helmet ( Allow Riley to see any from Any distance ) Intro & Outro: Intro: A Red Drop Ship is seen in the Air when Armor jumps off it as it explose and he lands on the ground and saids " So be It " and gets out his Nova Blaster. Outro: " je Time Sure does fly " Riley says as he Gets and stands on his Holo Sheild and flys off the Screen Fade's and shows him on his Sheild In the Air Looking at the Teen Titan's Tower. Super Move: Once Press the Buttons that activates it Armor Stabs the Opponet with his Rapier and then place his/her Holo Sheild on his/her Back which activate's the jets and Flys around the Screen and crash him/her on the Ground then Brings him/her up and speeds up to Armor Wing Who does a Metor uppercut that Sends him/her Into the air. and Finally Armor Wing Gets outs his Nova Blaster and Aims it into the air and says " Omega Blast " Causeing a Massive blast them keeps on daming them for 2 seconds until its stop and falls back to the ground continuing the Fight. Category:Blog posts